1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for an electronic unit detachably provided in an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, a work station or the like, to transmit signals between the electronic unit and the electronic apparatus, and more particularly relates to such a connector equipped with a dust-proof arrangement.
Also, the present invention relates to a set of dust-proof hoods for an existing connector including a male type connector half and a female type connector half.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic unit detachably provided in the electronic apparatus, there are a hard disk drive unit, a wiring-board unit having various electronic components mounted thereon, and so on. These electronic units are detachably connected to a motherboard provided in the electronic apparatus. For example, in order to detachably connect the hard disk drive unit to the motherboard, a connector including a pair of connector halves is used. One of the connector halves is formed as a female type connector half, and the other connector half is formed as a male type connector half. Usually, the female type connector half is securely attached to the motherboard, and the male type connector half is securely attached to the hard disk drive unit.
On the other hand, the electronic apparatus is provided with a fan for cooling an interior of the electronic apparatus. Namely, external air containing dust is introduced into the interior of the electronic apparatus to thereby produce air-streams therein, and the introduced air is finally discharged from the electronic apparatus. Thus, while the electronic apparatus is operated over a long time, the dust is gradually deposited on interior structures of the electronic apparatus and various electronic parts mounted on the motherboard.
For example, when the hard disk drive unit becomes inoperative, the male type connector half of the hard disk drive unit is frequently disconnected from the female type connector half of the motherboard under the operational condition of the electronic apparatus, to replace a new hard disk drive unit for the inoperative unit.
During the replacement, the deposited dust is liable to be disturbed, and the thus disturbed dust is taken up by the air-streams produced in the interior of the electronic apparatus. When a part of the air-streams is directed to the female type connector half, the dust penetrates into electrical sheath-like contacts of the female type connector half. Accordingly, when the male type half connector of the new hard disk drive unit is connected to the male type connector half of the motherboard, there may be a case where electrical connections cannot be completely established between the connector halves.
Also, in the case of an electronic apparatus which is constituted such that an additional hard disk drive unit can be utilized, if necessary, a motherboard of the electronic apparatus is provided with only a female type connector half, and the additional hard disk drive unit is connected to the female type connector half through a male type connector half thereof when needed later. Thus, the female type connector half must be protected from dust in air-streams in the electronic apparatus, before electrical connections can be securely established between the connector halves.
Conventionally, there are various types of dust-proof connectors as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications (KOKAI) No. SHO-62-290081, HEI-09-081699, and HEI-11-086953, and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publications (KOKAI) No. SHO-63-134480 and No. SHO-63-134481. Nevertheless, these prior art references fail to disclose a dust-proof connector in which dust in air-streams is taken into consideration.